Those Who Don't Forget
by 4321rayray
Summary: A small oneshot written for the fourth of July. Sakura is reminded of her times with Sasuke. She decides to watch the fireowrks in spite of her memories and is met with a pleasant surprise. Based on the fourteenth ending of Naruto Shippuden, Utakata Hanabi.


**AN: Okay, I haven't updated in forever. Well, this is my second update today. I'm posting this new story to prove my existence! This is made for the 4th of July. Yes, I know they live in Japan but just pretend, alright? Enjoy!**

**Based on the Naruto Shippuden Ending 14**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderful story of Naruto!**

* * *

Millions of lights flickered on the water, each dot glistening with equal brightness. I gazed up at the night sky silently. There was one day when we watched stars together.

As a star glided across the sky, I wished for the past. Four years and still no luck. Every year, my birthday came and all I wished for was for him. It was the same every year since I first stole a glance his way. I followed him hopelessly, with that wish as my support.

Christmas was the same. I never asked for anything other than that one wish. All I ever did was give; I gave him my heart, my soul and even my dreams. It was all for him but now it was too late...

He left me to my tears, left me cold and alone. If only I had been stronger. I could've stopped him; I could've saved him from the misery he suffered afterwards...

It would've been for the best, if I could've truly forgot, but his face never left my heart. I should have moved on, I knew there was more than just him in this world, but I couldn't let go. He was the only one in this world to me; he made me feel like I had meaning.

I changed and I grew strong. But if I saw him, could I bare it? I was called "annoying, weak and useless" but still, I believed he'd return my feelings. He pushed me away, made me feel pathetic and useless. But on days like this, I just seemed to find memories of him in my mind. Always on my mind...

If I could just forget, all the times I was with him. I wouldn't feel so lonely. But I never regretted, meeting him. Though he made me feel as low as possible, it made me strong. I picked myself up and stood up. I learned to be who I was through him.

Colors burst in the sky as I watched intently. Fireworks. The lights dispersed as more shot up. I closed my eyes and I felt him there, standing by my side. I closed my eyes and took in the truth. He forgot, but I did not.

The wind picked up, bringing my hat along with it. Another firework went off, and I caught a glimpse of it before it darkness overtook the lights. I chased after it, willing myself to run faster. If it was lost, I'd find it because it was all I could remember him by. The one present he ever gave to me...

I came to an abrupt stop as it landed at someone's feet. Before I could touch it, the figure snatched it up. With burst of light from the last firework, I made out a tall silhouette.

The figure walked over to me before placing the hat on my head. I looked up and before I could utter a word, his arms were around me bringing me closer. Whizzing was heard and lights covered the ocean. I looked up at his face. My eyes widened in recognition.

Before I could utter a word, his lips were on mine. I lost all revere and kissed him back gently. Pulling away, his grip tightened around me. He beat me to the words I wanted to say.

"I love you so much. Happy 4th, Sakura..."

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? I've left the man a mystery because in the ending itself, the man was never revealed. You can guess who I thought it was, just based on the contents and well, the pairing it's under. If you want to know the real reason why I kept the guy's, *cough* *Sasuke* *cough* identity a secret, it's because of the first review I received on my story 'Remember.' The poster is anonymous so I can't properly say who it is but they gave me the idea to keep the identity a secret in that oneshot. I liked it so I added it here instead. So, whoever you are, thank you so much! Well, happy belated 4th and I'll try to update soon!**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


End file.
